


Frankie's Imaginary Master

by sexyhypnostories



Category: Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, The Jungle Book (1967)
Genre: F/M, Hypnotism, Impregnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyhypnostories/pseuds/sexyhypnostories
Summary: Frankie just wants to go on a date, only to get horribly delayed, and then, just before she can leave, a couple arrives to leave a new, snake like imaginary friend on fosters doorsteps. The poor gal will have to delay with yet another delay before she can go on that date.Or so she thinks. Instead, she will be delayed quite a bit longer than she thinks.hypnosis, mind break, beastiality, impregnation.inspired by https://www.deviantart.com/zarvex3/art/Frankie-s-Imaginary-Master-850554238
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Frankie's Imaginary Master

Frankie Foster was not having a good day.

As was usual in her life, her plans had suddenly been waylaid by things completely out of her control. She had been prepping for a date that day with a guy who she was hoping to become more than just simply acquainted with. 

Then, as things often did at fosters, things had oh, so quickly spiraled out of control with their tenants making a horrible mess in the eastern part of the building, and making a mess that had taken two hours to handle, meaning that Frankie had to speed through it all as fast as her feet possibly could in order to make the deadline she and her date had set up. 

After it was all said and done, it had just been a quick shower, then getting dried up and quickly putting on her fineries. 

…And of course, it had been as she was on her way out and literarily flipping her phone up to call a taxi, that someone had knocked on the door. And of course, it had been a couple of people with an imaginary friend they wished to transfer to fosters. 

Of course. 

And because her grandmother and Herriman were on vacation in Europe, there was nothing for her to do, but deal with them herself. 

The imaginary friend that was being brought to them was a huge snake, though no one would ever mistake it for an actual natural snake. The, for one thing, it's mouth was far, far too expressive, it's length was exaggerated, and it's giant eyes were on the top of it's head. 

It was to put it simply, a cartoon snake given life. 

The two parents(which she assumed them to be, both of them wore wedding rings.) seemed normal enough, with bog average looks and clothes, and with happy smiles as they introduced themselves to her. 

The only unusual feature both of them had was that they wore massive heavy, and pitch-black sunglasses. Frankie considered asking about that but decided against it. Right now she just wanted this over and done with as fast as humanly possible. 

The entire thing was stressful enough, as the clock ticked away her precious time left if she hadn't been dressed for a date, with a distinct lack of a bra being obvious. 

On her date, that would have been a clear sign of what Frankie wanted for the night, but right here and now, it was the most embarrassing thing ever. 

And her own body made lack of proper support far, far more obvious than it could have been. 

Frankie was quite an attractive woman, with curves that spoke for themselves. Her face was a rather feminine one, more adorable than sexy, with large pretty eyes Black/grey eyes, and a sultry set of lips. On her ears, she wore a set of punker earrings, which could have detracted from how lovely she looked, but instead just gave her a tomboyish charm. 

On her head, she wore her hair in a stylized crimson top knot ponytail, held together only with a band. 

Below her slender neck, her body was spectacular in the way her curves absolutely hugged her clothing, which for the moment consisted of a simple black dress, that was open above her bust, giving a full view of her cleavage. 

And what a cleavage it was! 

Her tatas were both bigger than her head, and without a bra, her pink nipples were noticeable under the black silk dress. Even without that, both of them were straining the poor, black fabric to it's absolute limit, as the melons seemed to be fighting a battle to break the straps that went from the front to a black collar around her neck. 

Those poor thin straps of black strings were the only thing keeping her melons from spilling forth and the front of the dress from falling down. 

Below her tatas, she had a perfect hourglass figure, as her slender and waspish waist flared out into an astonishing set of hips, with a huge set of bubbly moons sticking out from her rump. 

And just like above, all of this was being put on full display by the skin-tight black dress, and only made even worse by the fact below her long, supple legs she wore high heels, forcing her to walk in a way that really put a swing in her step, and made her ass jiggle with every move, but she also had on a set of thin golden bracelets, which clacked with every step, as if in tact with her ass. 

And of course, she had to walk first to show the three of them the way. 

It might have just been the most humiliating sequence in Frankie's life. 

As they finally got to the office, she very quickly stepped up and got behind the desk, dropping her purse on the table, just wanting to get this over with as quickly as humanly possible. 

Just convince them it was all good and great for them to leave the imaginary friend here, lead him to his new room, and tell Wilt or someone to show him around. 

Even so, that could easily take 15-minutes if they were quick about everything, which was no guarantee. If they chose to make this a full interview…. Well she could kiss her date tonight goodbye. 

Across the table, the two older women sat, hands intertwined, and fosters newest residence draped across their shoulders. 

They certainly were a beautiful couple, with long blonde and brown manes, and with bods and faces that screamed Milfs. 

Still… There was something off about them. 

Maybe it was their dreamy smiles, along with the fact Frankie couldn't see their eyes. 

Then again, they were here to drop off an imaginary friend, not adopt one, so if they were strange, it wasn't exactly the biggest concern in the world. 

"Nice place you got here." The red one said with a dreamy tone. 

"Thank you." Frankie replied with some pride. Stressed as she was, she was still proud of Fosters Home. It was her family legacy after all. 

"I'm sure Kaa will have quite a nice stay here for the near future." The brown-haired woman said, in a tone that was a bit less dreamy, though there was still an air of… Something in it. 

"I'm sure he will." She said as she put on a fake, stressed smile. "Now, do you want to do the paperwork now Mrs…" 

"Monet." The brown-haired woman replied. "And no, we will not. You are willing to take him on for a period to see if he truly enjoys himself here, before we sign responsibility away to you, right?"

A twitch of an eye briefly danced across Frankie's face, as the only sign of a burst of anger. 

They did do exactly that. But she knew from bitter, bitter experience that every single time someone used that option, it meant they weren't coming back at all. 

She felt an urge to call them out on just dumping Kaa in them, for them to never return, instead, she forced a smile and just said. "That's right!" 

"Awesome!" the redhead replied, as she got up, quickly followed by Monet. "Then we'll leave him here for you then! We'll be back in a week to see how it goes with him."

"Indeed." Monet smiled, then, without another word, they promptly walked out the door, whole just waving them goodbye.

Frankie just stared after them in shock for a moment, then her eyes fell on Kaa. The snake apparently didn't take the abrupt way his kid's guardians had just dumped him on her too hard, instead, he simply began to coil his way over to her, and raised his head, so it was by the side of her head. 

"Greetingsssss… I am Kaa…" He said in a very slithering, if polite tone. 

"Um…. Right, I'm Frankie, Frankie Foster, I'm in charge here at the moment."

For a moment she lifted her hand to greet him, only to remember that duh, he was a snake, he didn't have hands. 

He was apparently not bothered by the awkwardly raised hand, and instead, he just kept looking at her, a smile on his… Well, mouth really, as he didn't have lips. 

It struck her again how cartoony this snake was, with his incredibly expressive face, and huge ass eyes. 

"Sssssooo… Will you be ssssshowing me around Missss Frankie?" Kaa asked, ever in that polite tone. 

She hesitated, for a moment feeling both genuinely guilty and sorry about it, but after a moment hesitation, she said. "No, sorry, but I'm not. I've got a date very, very soon, and I've kinda got to get going."

She turned her head and began picking up her purse. "Don't worry though, I have a guy who should be able to show you around, It shouldn't be any problem-" She turned back towards Kaa. 

And stopped, just staring into his eyes, which had gone from a regular set of white schaelra and black pupils to a set of eyes that spiraled in a ringed pattern, with each ring being a bright color, like pink, yellow, red and blue! 

"What…" Was all Frankie could get out, suddenly mesmerized by those eyes. 

Kaa chuckled. "Are you sssssure you won't be able to ssssshow me around Frankie?... I'm sure that a lovely girl sssssuch asss you… Would do the best job about it…"

Part of Frankie's mind said that this was a ridiculous notion and that she HAD to get going right away. Another, newer part of her felt like this was… Like, super important stuff! 

Yeah… Her welcoming Kaa into fosters wasn't a job she could leave to someone else now could she. 

Her mind, so clear and stressed just 10 seconds ago, began to be filled with mists, the stress ebbing away, with each passing seconds. 

She was so out of it, that she didn't even notice Kaa's coils beginning to slitter their way up and around her body. 

"I… I guess I… could stay a bit longer…?" She said in a dazed tone, swaying as she stood, with a blank look on her face. 

"Excellent… My dear Frankie…" his coils snaked their way around her waist as he talked. "Now…. What do you ssssay to the two of ussss, having sssome fun together?" 

The… Two of them… Having some fun? 

A part of Frankie's mind screamed that something was very, very wrong here. But it was getting harder and harder to focus on that part as she stared into Kaa's dancing, ringed eyes. 

They were… The center of the universe. The only thing that mattered in the whole world. At least that was what Frankie's slugged brain felt. 

Looking into his eyes, and hearing his words… 

"I… Yeah… Yeah, sure that sounds…. Lovely!" 

A grin blossomed on Frankie's face. Yeah, sure, she could spend some time with Kaa! There weren't any problems with that course of action, no siree. The memories of the guy she was meeting began to fade, his face being whisked away, as if by a pencil eraser. 

Had Frankie had a mirror at hand, she would have seen that her eyes had changed to become pretty similar to Kaa's, with a spiraling, multicolored ring pattern. 

Whether she would have cared was a different story. 

"Okay, so what do you want to do man?" Frankie asked in a tone and manner that was a weird mix between being sultry, and just someone hanging out with a buddy. 

Kaa chuckled. 

"Well… I'm ssssure you didn't dresssss like that for no reason… You did want to go on a date after all…" 

Frankie vaguely remembered something about a date somewhere with… Someone. 

"It would be a sssshame, to let ssssuch a beautiful lady pretty herself up for nothing…"

She giggled and gestured with her hand as the coils went up higher and higher around her body. "Yeah, I know right? Like, I did all this effort for it, and I never even got to… To…" 

Her brain made one final attempt at remembering her newest boyfriend's face, his name, what they were supposed to be doing right now! 

But it was pointless, as the only thing she could focus on was the guy in front of her. 

"Ssssuch a pretty girl dessserves to have ssssome fun…. And maybe… Something more…"

Her curiosity managed to wake up despite her entire brain being heavily doused in a mist that made everything seem hard and slow to think through. It was like semi-hardened glue. 

"Something… more…?"

Then, without warning her mind was assaulted by a new feeling! An overwhelming, sudden, incredible urge to obey the snake in front of her! 

Thoughts of just how amazing it was to listen to him, to obey his words, to carry out his smallest command shot through her head, like a sudden lightning bolt from a clear sky!

The feeling coincided with Kaa's tail, suddenly shooting up from where it had been coiling itself around her, and then ensnaring itself around her pretty little neck like a tight, smiley rope cutting off her air! 

"Yesssss…." Kaa said in a coy tone. "Why don't you become mine Frankie Fosssster? My… woman? My… Lover?" 

It was, at the sound of those words, as her body was dealing with no air flowing through her to keep the temple that was her body running, and the blackness began to set in, that Frankie Foster's mind realized it was in a battle for it's very survival! 

This snake was trying to take over her mind, her body, her very soul, and remake all of it as he pleased! Her brain tried to set up a stalwart defense against the waves of obedience and pleasure that tried to overwhelm her completely. 

Give in! Obey! Surrender! Get yourself a REAL Man! 

Her pussy instantly became wet and moist, as the thought of surrendering completely shot through her blackening mind! The very concept just felt so… So… SOOOZ GOOD!!! 

In the end, the wave overwhelmed her mind, but not because they broke through her defenses! But instead because Frankie herself let them overwhelm her without a fight! She let the waves wash over her, and seep into her brain completely and utterly! 

Frankie's brain was remade, her love and sexual interest rewired into only having eyes for one single person, and the memories of any others she had had in her life, being washed away from her mind and memories. 

Of fucking course she would become Kaa's woman! Was there anything better she could ever dream or wish for? 

The very moment she finally surrendered herself totally and completely, the spirals in her eyes changed, the white returned, and her natural black came back! But the pupil was much wider than it had used to be, giving her a much more energetic and manic look. The final change, however, was inside the center, where there was now a small, red heart! 

As Kaa loosened his grip on her neck and let air flow through, a big, energetic grin came to Frankie's face, one that had only ever been seen by the young woman as she was gorging herself on her grandmother's cookies. Only as whereas those grins were highly unstable and prone to quickly shifting into other expressions, this one seemed plastered in her face, nice and stable. 

Kaa himself smiled, as the rings in his eyes began to fade, having become rather redundant here. 

"Ssssssoooo…. What do you ssssay?" 

Frankie's grin widened, showcasing her immaculately white teeth to their fullest. 

"Like, of course, I will! I'll become your girl, Kaa!" With that declaration, one of her hands went up to the hem of her dress, and with a sharp tug, she ripped it down, snapping both the straps keeping her breasts from breaking the dress front and falling down. 

Her tatas promptly bounced up and down from the motion as the straps broke, giving Kaa a delectable view of her juicy cleavage in all it's splendor. 

He would do far more than just stare though. 

After all, she was his now. 

Kaa's long body began to loosen and let Frankie go for the most part. Instead, he began to slitter over the wooden table instead, with on part, in particular, being positioned so that it was pointing straight up. 

Frankie's face kept the manic smile, but a bit of drool began to form in her mouth. There, in front of her was the biggest dick she had seen in her entire life! Longer and girthier than any human dick she had ever seen or could have dreamed of seeing. 

She stared as the huge piece of slab went from flaccid to half hard, to towering and erect like a mast. 

"Well…. Do you want a piece…?" Kaa asked, amused by her expression. 

Of course, she did! 

With a couple of steps, Frankie was right up in front of the table and leaned over the table towards the enormous cock. 

"MUUUAAAHHH♡" Frankie gave the giant, slimy cock tip a big, sloppy kiss!

She didn't stop there though. "MUAH! MUUUAH! MUUUUAAAH!" She kept kissing the dick all over, getting the slimy musk on her lips, and the smell of it all in her nostrils, turning the redheaded cutie on even more! 

Had she been wearing lipstick, she would have left a whole smattering of lipstick marks, all over her new masters cock, but alas, it was Frankie who was left with more to herself after this exchange, as Kaa's taste began to overwhelm her poor tongue and taste buds. 

Ohhhh the taste was intoxicating and so GOOOOD! Her nether began to really drench her silk panties utterly and completely, just shy of an actual orgasm. 

For Kaa's part, a moan from him made how he felt about it abundantly clear. But it was with her next actions where Frankie REALLY made him moan. 

Frankie, wanting to take it to the next level, moved her head so it was over his head, then moved her mouth down, engulfing his head in her wet mouth. 

"Mffmmmmmmmhhh♡" She moaned as she showed her head downwards until her entire mouth was filled, only her gagging reflex, and the way her throat was positioned compared to the cock, keeping her from just impaling her gullet on it. 

Instead, she moved her hands up, and cupped her magnificent breasts, one in each hand, and engulfed the dick from the sides. Then she began to move her hands. Her tits went up and down the enormous shaft, while her head went up and down, up and down. 

Her master moaned, closing his eyes as he enjoyed his newest girl's talents. Yesss… Ssshe wasss perfect! Her enormousss tatasss were so sssoft, and nice ass they bounced up and down his manhood, doing her utmossst to milk him for all he wasss worth. 

He would keep himself from cumming jusssst a bit longer, to really savou- A loud, electronic sound interrupted the lovemaking. 

Kaa's eyes shot up, and he turned his head towards the interrupting sound. Frankie's head went up, and the dick popped out of her mouth with a little "Plop" and she too turned her head towards the offending source. 

The offending source in question was from her handbag, which still lay on the table, completely forgotten. 

With an annoyed scowl, Frankie reached out, and with a smooth, instinctual motion, reached in and flipped out her phone and clicked to answer. 

"Yeah?" She said, as she put the phone up to her ear, craned her neck so she could hold it there without holding it with a hand. Instead her now free hand went back to her boob, and she resumed the tittyfuck, while also resuming licking the head. 

"Hey, Frankie!" A cheerful voice sounded on the other line. It seemed vaguely familiar… But Frankie couldn't place it before he continued. 

"You okay babe? You generally don't show up late to our dates."

Dates. Thoughts danced through Frankie's mind trying to understand what this guy was talking about. 

Then she remembered. Oh yeah, she had a date tonight. 

"Yeah… something BIG… came up." Frankie said, in between sucking and kissing the giant cock. 

"Have to cancel. Sorry." She said completely uninterested in future contact with this guy. She was about to tell him not to call her again, when suddenly and with no warning, Kaa's tail came up behind her head and showed it down hard, forcing Frankie's face straight down into her own cleavage, and the dick's head into her throat. 

The phone fell to the table and clattered, as Frankie gagged, then suddenly, Kaa orgasmed. 

"Oh… Well okay then, I suppose we can talk later." The voice on the other end of the phone said, in a cheerful tone, as his now ex-girlfriend gagged on sperm, so much of it that it burst out of her mouth and into her cleavage, but also out her mouth. 

Frankie was in heaven♡ The salty nectar was as if made by the gods! It was SOOOO FUCKING GOOD♡♡♡

Her mind went completely black as the white milk dominated her throat, mouth, and nose, her pussy finally exploding in a climax, as she felt the sperm wriggle around, everywhere it came♡

Her mind was so blank from the shock and pleasure she didn't even hear the "Click" sound as the caller on the phone hung up. 

Instead, she only focus on the seed, the cum, and the dick itself as it exited her mouth. 

For a moment, Frankie could just stand there, panting and sloshing the remaining cum around her mouth, enjoying the heavenly, salty taste. 

Then, suddenly without warning and with some flexible movements, her master flipped her over and on the table, so her back was on it and her legs in the air. 

She squealed as she was flipped over, and when she landed, it took a moment for her to realize what had just happened. 

Then she looked up, and over her breasts and between her legs, and she felt both butterflies in her stomach, and her thoroughly wet pussy began to wetten again. 

Kaa's giant dick was still erect, now coated with sperm, and it was positioned primed and ready to begin ravaging her innermost and forbidden chamber. That said, as she just realized, her pesky silk panties were in the way. 

With a quick movement, her hand shot down, and just like she had done with the straps, she ripped the thin fabric so hard it snapped. 

Then, she looked at Kaa's face, and her cute and adorable face did it's best attempt at looking sultry and seductive(Which it did a remarkably good job at.) as the hand that had just ripped off her panties, suddenly used it's middle and index fingers, to spread apart her nether lips, inviting her master in. 

"Common, don't you want to ravage your little Frankie? Screw me senseless?" She battered her eyelids. "Knock♡ Me♡ Up♡?". She motioned with her other hand, in a "come here" gesture. 

Kaa did not need more encouragement. He pushed forward and skewered Frankie's pussy in one go. 

"YEEEEESSSSSSSSS♡♡♡!!!" Frankie screamed as the giant slab of meat pushed her walls far, far beyond any cock had ever done for her before. 

The dick punched all the way up to her cervix, practically kissing it with the tip grinding into it, before pulling back, dragging her walls along with it as it pulled out. Then, accompanied by more screams of "Yes♡", it slammed into her once more. 

As Kaa began his assault upon her pussy, Frankie's mind was filled with bangs of pleasure, a bolt of lightning shooting through her with every push, her pussy being molded by the ginormous dick and her brain being hammered into mush with every slam against her womb. 

Her pussy exploded in a series of orgasms, her femcum coating the dick even further. 

Kaa for his part was moaning and panting as he thrusted into his new conquest. Damn, she was tight! Far more so than any other woman he had ever taken before. 

The feelings of her tight walls scraping around his cock were one of incredible pleasure.

Still, it was time to finish this. 

Suddenly Kaa's thrusts began to speed up to double the speed of what it had been, a change so overwhelming, that Frankie stopped screaming yes, and instead began with a series of orgasmic, wordless shrieks. 

In and out, in and out, in and out, all while dragging her walls along with it every single time, and the tempo just increased with every thrust. The pleasure was mind-breaking, but suddenly, in very quick succession several things happened at once. 

Firstly, Kaa's dick finally smashed into poor Frankie's cervix one final time and smashed through it, into her womb. Secondly, Kaa's dick twitched, and with a massive spasm, he ejaculated all his load, directly into her womb. The third was that for the moment, Frankie's mind broke, and acting only on instincts, she intertwined her legs behind the point on Kaa's body where his dick was, while her arms went around his body and clung him tightly to her body as her boobs squished into him. 

Kaa certainly didn't complain, as he let loose spurt after spurt into Frankie's young and fertile womb, it's owner spasming with every single spurt into her most holy chamber!

It took a while before some semblance of thought returned to Frankie's fucked silly mind, but long, long before that happened, her eggs were assaulted by her lover's countless sperm, and in total 3 new lives began inside of her. 

Her master had conquered her totally and completely. And she wouldn't have had it any other way♡


End file.
